cough syrup
by Socialista
Summary: It's been over 150 years since she's seen him, and numbing her feelings still has no effect. Rated M for language and lemons through out.
1. Breathe On Me

**Author's note**: First Vampire Diaries story. So be gentle. Corrective criticism is appreciated but guys remember I am human too, so don't be too mean, please.

**Song Inspiration:** "Breathe On Me" - Britney Spears [this song will probably be used a lot in this one lol.]

* * *

><p>Sigh. Normally when the water covered her flesh, it acted as a cleansing agent. Washing away all the dirt and stress in her presence. Tonight it didn't feel the same, as soothing as the warm water felt against her flesh, she didn't feel release. Something had been missing... she missed him by her side.<p>

With a small chuckle escaping her lips, she wondered, it'd been years since they had spoken. Did Damon even think of her? The vodka that had been flowing now in her blood stream only agonized the pain. She wanted to know what Elena Gilbert had that she didn't. Sigh. Oh, then his obsession with Katherine Pierce wasn't aiding him either. She'd pitied him, she wanted him to be happy just as much as she wanted happiness for herself, and now she shared his pain.

She heard what appeared to be the sound of glass shatter inside the room. It hadn't startled her, the cold Russian nectar had nearly deadened her response time. She only continued to stand under the rainfall shower head. She closed her eyes and tried to catch a release. That's when she opened her eyes...

"Damon!" She gasped. That time she was startled. She'd opened her eyes to see the vampire before her, baring nothing to the imagination. His physique was quite comforting and yet she couldn't take her eyes off of his cold blue hues. "What are you doing?"

He spat at her, "In moments like these, Syd, it'd be much better if you didn't talk." Damon wrapped an arm around her ample waist. She was a little too intoxicated to fight him off at that moment, but she's not sure she would have if she could have. There had always been something about Damon, but she wasn't ready to give in. But when Damon moved in to kiss her with his naturally pouty lips, and his mouth crushed hers, she felt something. She felt longing and warmth.

Damon placed a hand in her wet brown locks, controlling the length of the embrace. She only obliged and deepened the kiss. Soon, she found her hands cupping his cheeks, his tongue hungrily exploring her mouth. The color of her bronze skin on top of his pale flesh was a beautiful sight. Her womanly folds becoming warm with arousal as her body melded into his. Damon took in a long drag of air in, the scent of her arousal, as if he'd smelled something utterly delicious. "Oh my... you smell good." His fingers trailing along her supple thighs, his cold fingers made her shiver under the water. His fingers then made their way to her clit, the dampened touch of his fingers stroking her gently, taking his time.

Her hands buried themselves in his jet black tresses, his tongue carefully caressing her swelling nub. Sydney arched my back as the electric chills crept up her body, her head slid down the slick wall when she threw it backward. She could only moan gently, no words of protest, no threats to hurt him if he tried anything; Just soft cries of sweet torture. "Oh my gosh!" His lips, now, were forming a suction around it that began to drive her over the edge. Her body grew hot, and he could feel her heavenly body starting to shake. He pulled away, keeping his fingers stroking expertly within the hot, slippery core. "That's it Sydney, come for me." And with vampire speed his mouth found that tender nub to nibble on it. The sensation against sensitive flesh shot through her like lightening and an orgasm shot crashed throughout her body just as hard as thunder. A long stressed squeak escaped Sydney as it her orgasm rode through.

Before Syd could come down and comprehend what just happened, Damon had her lifted off her feet and back planted against the walling. He smirked, "My turn." She bit my lip as looked down at him, what had gotten into him? He pressed his erection against the opening slot, and her mouth flew open, letting out a breathy moan. He'd filled her tight hole to capacity, and his thrusts had been slow but steady at first. His teeth again found the nape of her neck continuing to catch rhythm. Damon thrust harder with each moment, her back arched, her arms around his neck bracing herself for his movement.

It was a sweet hurt with her body growing hotter by the minute. He peered into her eyes and breathed, "Look at me. This is what you wanted right?" She was so caught up in the sensation she nodded and breathed, "Yes." His trusts slowed into a grind. _Damon, what are you doing to me? _She drug her fingernails across his shoulder blades. He winced, the scratches drawing blood. The twingeing pain on his back encouraged him to grind harder and faster, her panting grew harder. Then as if in turn, Damon's fangs exposed themselves and bit down on her neck. Drawing streams of blood from a major artery, the taste of her blood was rich, thick, decedent, and she let out a scream as her drank from her.

He drew back from her, his mouth bright red and bloody, he spat at her. "Tell me you want me." He shoved one big thrust deep inside her causing her to scream "I WANT YOU!" He commanded again, "Say you need me." Shoving a sharp thrust inside her again. "I NEED YOU!" He shook his head, "No no. Say 'I need you Damon.'" She bit her lip refusing, the ache from the bite on her neck was offered a painful relief from the sweet torture his penis was giving her inside. Damon leaned in and bit her chest, just over her right breast, drawing blood. "FUCK I NEED YOU DAMON!" Her neck was healing just as fast as the wounds on his back. "There you go. Good girl."

Damon's hips ground into Sydney like nothing she'd ever felt before. She could feel Damon feeding on the healing chest bite. She felt pressure build within her and he licked his blood covered lips and let out a guttural moan as he felt the pressure about to spill over again. "Oh Sydney!" "Damon!" They both cried out as an unworldly euphoric release shuddered through them.

Weakened, Sydney slumped forward on Damon, who was still trying to catch his breath. She pressed her lips against his and parted his mouth with her tongue, inviting Damon into her mouth. Damon placed her down to her feet never breaking the kiss. Her blood and the remaining water flowed through the drain.

"Where have you been the last century and a half?" She panted breaking the kiss while Damon reached over and turned off the water stream that had beating down on them. He watched her weakly grab for her towel.

"Waiting for you to come around..."


	2. Dancing

**: Author's Note : **This story is probably going to jump back and forth in the timeline. But trust me, it's for a good reason, and I hope you like. Read and Review. I take constructive criticism, but don't be a bitch. Enjoy.

**: Song Inspiration : **"Dancing" - Elisa & "Dark Waltz" - Hayley Westerna

* * *

><p>-1870 A.D. -<p>

"WELL! I declare Monsieur Salvatore... Thank you so much for allowing us to stay in votre maison. It's very wonderful!" Alice beamed with delight at the dinner table, she had been sitting to the left of Sydney all night long, and her southern accent had been getting thicker with each glass of wine she'd had. Sydney tried got ignore the best she could, by staring over at the Salvatore family sitting across the table.

"Enough with the formalities." Father Salvatore smiled, "You may call me Giuseppe. And it was no trouble at all. You and your children are more then welcome to stay as long as you like." The way Giuseppe had being eyeing Alice, you'd would have though she was a big juicy rare steak, and he'd been a hungry wolf. _Mmm bloody steak, _Sydney thought. How she'd love to have one right now. Just as much as she'd wanted to have her way with the young boy sitting the left of his father. His handsome face as if it had been a perfect chisel piece by Michelangelo. Stefan, as his father introduced to the family, remained quiet all evening, only adding to his mystique.

She'd been so wrapped her thoughts of him that she hadn't heard Alice call her name. "Sydney, darling, Giuseppe was speaking to you." Alice had been speaking of the many dances they'd been teaching to the families along the way back east, and Giuseppe asked if she could show her something. However, Alice didn't want to stand and exhibit, but she suggested that Sydney could show her.

Sydney, embarrassed at being called out, she spoke. "I'm so sorry monsieur." Her accent not nearly as thick but very authentically Cajun. The family came from the outskirts of Alexandria, Louisiana. Well, originally from Spain, but they didn't want anyone to know of their origins. Their 5 member family lived in a small village. It was there that they were bred, and came together after the village had been killed off, and migrated over the sea when they were able to afford a ship. Sydney stood to her feet and moved away from the table.

"Oh yes sir, you will love this." Alice giggled. Sydney stood in the small area nearest the hall entrance. Her brothers, Joseph and Victor, only stood there and watched her. They had no plans to get up and do anything.

"But mama, I do not have a partner. How am I to display the dance?" She asked, her voice soft and shaky. She hoped that monsieur Salvatore would ask his son to join her. That's when she heard footsteps approach in the room. "May I give it a try?" A voice spoke. She slowly turned to her right to see a dark haired gentlemen in his military uniform. His eyes a haunting blue striking a chord within her. He smiled at the beauty.

"Ah! Damon my boy!" Giuseppe exclaimed as his attention turned to his father. "We were not expecting you home for another few weeks. Young lady, I'll have you know my son Damon is quite the waltzer. You may have trouble keeping up." Damon could only smile at the remarks as he was very bashful.

"Thank you father." He responded. Damon turned back to Sydney, holding out his hand to her like a true gentleman. "May I?" Sydney curtsied and took his hand, a cheerful expression all the while. The two took each other's hands, and they're eyes met. Damon, began to step, leading her in the proper positions. The way he took charge was rather impressive. She make her footsteps light in order to follow. He was a really good dancer, she'd now concluded. It was as if all of her movements molded into his. Damon began to twirl her around as she stood on her feet. A final whirl and she'd stepped way.

"Vrai Bon, monsieur Salvatore." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Damon Salvatore had been sitting on the front porch of his family's estate. Watching the stars was something he'd grown to love. He could remember as a boy he'd sneak out of his bed and wait for the family to lay rest and watch them from back of the home. He'd watched as they burned brightly before him and it was a sight of pure awe.<p>

Damon felt something tap his shoulder, he look back to see that Alice woman's daughter. Still in her dinner dress, and she sat next to him on the staircase. "Is this seat occupied?" She asked.

With a small grin, he answered, "Not at all. Sit." He'd thought he was able to take in enough of her beauty during their brief dance. But, in the moonlight, he was able to see how the green in her eyes shimmered and it shined a radiant beautiful. It was as if she twinkled in the moonlight and her eyes gleamed with the stars.

"So, the confederacy, huh?" She smirked looking over at him slightly cutting her eyes as if she were amused. He laughed nervously, making sure his eyes had been looking up at the darkened sky, and responded, "Yes. Not every issue the confederacy stands for, is one I feel, truly passionate about. But the good old boys from the army could always use a helping hand."

She arched an eyebrow, "But isn't that a bit insincere?"

"Not necessarily dear. General Robert Lee was an official for the Union army, and strongly disagrees with the institution that was placed upon slavery. However, because he and his predecessors are from Virginia, he was called into duty for the South." He smirked. Damon rarely had opportunity to gloat, but this seemed like one of those few moments. For some reason, this girl, she happened to be quite interested in what he had to say. So much so that, she actually nodded in response, "Quite interesting, monsieur. "

She stood to her feet and brushed the dust from drapes on the back of her dress. Moving herself before him, she reached down to take his hand, "Come. I want to dance with you."

"But it is nearly midnight, Miss Sydney." He looked up puzzled. "You surely don't mean to dance out here."

She responded. "Of course. We shall dance under the stars, Monsieur Damon. Besides, I can't exactly lead myself for this particular dance." He stood to his feet, taking her hand, and they moved to the garden. They stopped center of the garden, she raised her right hand and his followed, matching digit for digit, and began to circle around one another. His ice blue eyes never leaving her wild green hues.

They'd been so rapt with each other's movements and pace. The structure of his facial features were well defined as if he were sculpted from perfection; the expressions on face clearly read warm and honest. Though she'd been fooled once before in honest and innocence, her stomach fluttered warm with butterflies, she knew he was genuine.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful face. If he wasn't mistaken, her features were those of the old Spaniards. Her hair dark and thick with big Raven curls. Like she'd been a fair maiden when the conquistadors sailed east to invade the new world. He hadn't seen anything like her before.

Their bodies just flowed along to the melody their heads. Rarely things in this world that had natural chemistry. But this was just one of those rare things. Damon and Sydney just flowed.

* * *

><p>- 2011 A.D.-<p>

Driving along the darkened highway, in a black 1967 Mustang Shelby GT, the porcelain beauty ran her fingers through her fresh dyed chocolate brown locks. Trying to keep the straightened strands from falling in her face as she kept the other steering wheel. It'd been decades since she'd been to Virginia. But here they were, taking the long winding road from Alexandria, VA back to a town the family never planned on returning to.

The fiery redhead sitting in the passenger seat had awoken violently panting from her drunken slumber. A shrill scream escaped her as her eyes popped open, and the brunette never took her eyes off the road. "You okay?"

The redhead breathed, "It happened again. Syd." She leaned forward and put her elbows on the glove box panel before her, resting her head in her hands. "I can't take this anymore. We've got to get this done and over with."

"In due time, honey." Sydney responded, "But we've got to catch a little fish first before we work up to whaling the big one. Alright?" Sydney could hear the sniffles and tears patter against the leather finish. She only tried to console, "Alice, baby no more tears. We're not going to shed anymore tears over this. I won't let the past get to me and neither will you."

"You say that so easily." Alice squeaked, "I don't know how you stay so strong during this. It's been centuries Syd. We've seen no relief, no justice. How do you expect-"

"Enough!" Sydney spat. "I said there will be no more tears, Alice, and I meant it. If I so much catch a sniffle out of you, that's your ass. Is that understood?" The redhead glared at her, biting her lip and nodding.

Sydney looked over, "Good. Now wipe your eyes, and fix your make up. We crossed the county border 20 minutes ago." They flew past the welcome sign into their destination. 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. It was 5pm, school had let out, everyone was making their commutes from work to home. Now. it was time Sydney and Alice got reacquainted with this sleepy town.


	3. You Found Me

**Song Inspiration:** "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the long update. Just had to make sure it was just right. I wanna thank my friend [Nova] for helping me get the dialogue together and helping me write this chapter. Thanks love so very much.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to pick me up later?" Alice leaned over the driver window, a coy smile now replacing the former distraught demeanor. The car parked just outside a sign labeled MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL. The brunette beauty stared back her, her cheeks flushed with anxiety, they were about to embark on the unknown that was waiting on them in this town. The sunglasses that had just held her shiny locks back were now being pushed down over the bridge of her nose. Sydney replied, "Yeah, just call me when you get things straightened out. I'm going to get a drink and see what people know about the Lockwoods." Alice leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I love you, doll."<p>

Sydney followed suit kissing Alice's cheek, "Love you too, babe. Now get out of here before this guy leaves." She'd pointed out to the gentleman stepping outside of the front entrance of the school, wearing dark rimmed glasses, a brown suit and tie, and holding a briefcase as if he were going leaving work for the day. Alice squeaked and headed in a short sprint for the building, allowing Sydney to leave for the town bar. She raced her Shelby away from the lot and headed toward downtown. If she recalled, there used to be a something of a saloon/hole-in-wall where that area was built up. Hopefully it's still there or something of the like…

She'd been meaning to get that stupid scratch fixed. It just looked unsightly and unattractive at the left side of hood. Her 67 Mustang was clean, the black gloss shined perfectly in the sunset. Yet the nick in the front of the car remained, and it was bothering her like no other. Mystic Falls was a sleepy little town; the only reason Sydney didn't bring her car in was because she was afraid the body shop just outside of town weren't going to make it look like new. "Nice car." One of the town kids called out to her as she started to lock the door. As she threw her jacket over her shoulder, she mumbled, "Yeah right." The last time she was here, George Lockwood was terrorizing the townspeople every full moon. She believed the little bastard enjoyed hurting these poor people. The thought of ripping out his throat and saving the day, pleased her. She knew it wasn't fair. Besides, Jonathan Gilbert took care of that shortly after she left town.

She looked up over her car and saw the name of the establishment she was going to be walking into, MYSTIC GRILL. This little town had changed quite a bit since she was last here. Well it's been over 150 years, She thought, walking past a group of gawking male townies, she sighed knowing that would never change no matter she may go. It would have made her smile if one of them actually had the balls to come talk to her. But nonetheless, she pulled open the entrance door and walked through. Well there was one thing, she was already starting to enjoy. The place looked very relaxed and much laid back. She raked through her dark curls, and surveyed the area. She was hoping she'd run into her "aunt" Carol or Tyler. But she saw no one. She couldn't smell them near. They weren't at the manor. This was looking like a waste of time.

Her eyes continued to roam and she surveyed an open spot at the bar. No she shouldn't. I can't, She told herself, as the young bartender ducked beneath the smoothed surface. Stay focused, Sydney. You must find the Lockwoods. He resurfaced opening a bottle of chilled vodka, one of her favorites. She watched as he poured the sweet nectar in the small glass. She watched it twinkle over the ice that filled the container, her ears picked up the sound of the fluid cascading against the ice. She reacted by licking her lips, and without will she found herself walking over to the bar, taking the empty stool. Placing a sliver card on the polished wood grain, she knew she couldn't keep herself from indulging a bit of spicy nectar.

Looking up to the bartender, "Double Johnnie Walker Red, and keep em' coming." As the bartender prepped her shot, she turned her back to the bar. She knew he'd be back to town soon; there weren't as many animal attacks in the area lately. But she could smell Patrova blood near; her brother would find it soon. She'd be here waiting. Reaching over to grab the shot, she thought to herself; since she was in town for a while, she may as well get into a little bit of trouble tonight. She downed the first shot and her roaming eyes scanned the room for anything interesting to catch her attention.

Minding his own business after a wasteful weekend tracking Stefan and a magical artifact that was going to prove invaluable, Damon was yet again sitting at The Mystic Grill drinking his favorite drop of alcohol. His bourbon was normally served straight up on the rocks, and usually, as a double. Being a vampire, alcohol didn't affect the body unless drunk in copious amounts; seeing as the body healed too quickly for it to take effect. That, however, wasn't the main reason he drank the same thing over and over. Instead, he had become accustomed to the taste and the burning sensation down his throat, just like when he fed on humans. For Damon, it was like a hunger suppressant. If he drank cold bourbon, it would be like he had just had the equivalent in human blood... almost like a nicotine patch, but for vampires driving the craving of blood away.

While lost in some random thought, he turned his head to see who had pulled up the bar stool next to him; a little surprised to hear a female voice order a straight scotch. For a moment, all he could see was the back of her, with long brunette (almost black) hair flowing down her back and accentuating her assets. Least to say, Damon's view had vastly improved. However, when she finally sat properly, he was taken aback with not only her beauty (which he did not show on his face), but also that he knew her... once upon a time. Yet, for the undead life of him, Damon couldn't remember her name, even if he was staring uncontrollably at her beauty. He interrupted her heaven, "I like a girl who knows and holds her liquor," he directed to her, "What was your name again?" he asked cheekily and instantly he knew that he sounded like some guy with a lame pick up line. However, he was curious as to how he knew her and hoped that it wasn't just a dream. Besides, the girl could drink!

Tossing the drink back down the hatch, and pushing the shot glass forward, she hadn't flinched or winced at all when the smooth spice burned down her throat. Sydney hadn't paid much attention to the people sitting at the bar at all. That was until she heard someone speak to her. A very familiar voice. Her eyes trailed the voice to it's source. Her words caught her throat when she met his haunting blue eyes. She could only muster an airy whisper, "...Damon."

All of a sudden, it felt like 1864 again. Her mind flashing back to the day she first met him, he, his family, and the house they shared. The days running around in the woods… Playing around in the garden of the Salvatore home… Staring at him now, he hadn't aged a day, still as handsome as the day they met. But it couldn't be real; it had to be his great grandson. He was a spitting image of him too. There's no way he's alive. He'd have to be at least 170 years old, she thought. But there was no matter of convincing herself, he had an intoxicating scent, always has. There was no mistaking, it was him for sure. Damn ultra heightened senses. Why can't you just let me believe he was dead?

She turned on her stool to him, "It's actually Sydney." She answered, playing it cool, barely able to contain her excitement. His spiky brown hair was a much different look from the coiffed waves he had a century ago. "But when I met you and your brother years ago, you knew me very personally." The bartender placed a fresh filled shot glass before her. She the corner of her nude matte lips turned up into a smirk and she answered. "With a shot, it's either go hard or go home, do you agree, sir?"

Damon cocked an eyebrow at her drinking skills. He was impressed. It could mean a few things; partied harder than normal; starting drinking young... or; she was either older than she looked. He doubted it was the last of those options, but from her reaction on seeing him, he suspected he was forgetting an important detail about the whole situation. Even if she tried to hide it, his super hearing picked up that she knew his name. The skip of the beat of her heart was another indicator to him. Secretly he would be cautious, but on the surface, he was going to be his regular dic- charming self. He smiled a little at her, seeing the expression change on her face when she greeted him – he had her, at least for the moment.

When she told him her current name, his smiled stayed and he said, "Both pretty and unique," pausing a moment before adding, "...and your name's interesting too," teasing and complimenting. Damon then looked over to the barkeep and tinkled the glass in his hand, signaling for another. He quickly obliged and Damon took a sip of his freshly poured bourbon, then stopped mid-gulp, almost choking when she revealed her real name, and that she knew him at least a century ago. It was a little disheveled for Damon's usual reaction, but Sydney… she was before Katherine.

And she should have been dead by now! Instantly, he took a few breaths to keep the choking at bay and then frowned, looking at her as if she just fallen off of Mars onto Earth, like some kind of alien, his eyebrows at work. Surprised, he asked, "But... how?" It all started coming back to Damon. He started remembering bits and pieces. Almost as if someone had compelled him to forget about her; and for a few moments… He just stared at her, incoherent. When he finally made a little sense of it, he asked concerned and a little desperate, "Where have you been!" Not caring that he may have blown his cover or revealed a large secret to a potential stranger, even if he did know her all those years ago. Still in shock, he merely raised his glass and took a shot of his drink as she swallowed hers, then waited intently for her answers.

Images flashed back and forth between past and present the more she stared at him. She attempted to look away, when the bewilderment on his face took form; she did her best to hide all emotion. "I had a mission when I came here. My charge was taken care of and I was needed here no more. So I left and left the story that'd I'd died in my sleep. It's really simple actually." She turned back to face him, letting the fake smile plaster her face.

However her cheeks grew rosy, as if she'd been hiding something. She did her best not let her true memories be heard, because if he was indeed the species that'd kept him alive for 100 years. He could hear her every thought. In her head, she struggled to block out the lost memories. She wanted to play it cool, as usual, but it appeared to much harder than it truly had been before.

She leaned into her object of intrigue and whispered, "So happened to you? How long have you been...? I remember a more distinguished good boy, and you've always been devilishly handsome. But the more and more I look at you. The more and more I want to have my way with you, and my senses tell me you wouldn't object." She traced her finger along his wrist. Her blue eyes never leaving his. This wasn't a first for her to try to change the subject about her all the while getting dirt on her latest playmate. She only hoped he took the bait.

He wasn't about to bite. He brushed her hand off, knocking back the rest of his drink. "As tempting at that sounds, I want answers… I thought you died…" She waved over the bartender. Tossing her dark locks behind her, she just winked and requested he bring over the rest of the bottle to save time and energy.

"I had to. Lives were at stake if I didn't leave." She pouted, "Believe me, you were my best friend, it damn near killed me to leave you behind." A head shake followed by Damon in disbelief, in response, she poured the Johnnie Red over the ice in his glass. He whispered, "Sydney… If you were a vampire why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. Katherine sure had no problem ripping someone's throat out in front of me."

Katherine Pierce. She smirked. Katherine annoyed her to no ends. The vampires in Mystic Falls wanted to live there peacefully, Katherine being the lascivious tramp that she was made it so hard to do that. Which, in turn, made it even harder for family to keep her in line. The only enjoyment that came out of watching her was when she exposed herself to the Salvatores, it was gonna hurt her big time in the end. When she'd heard that the town council locked her in Fell's Church, she and Alice had themselves a Siesta in her honor.

"Vampires…" She whispered back, making the connection that he was now a vampire. "Gotta love their ruthlessness." She took a swig from the bottle itself, not bothering to fiddle with the shot glass. "But, I'm not sure that's what you wanna call me dear."

He finished off his glass as if he were taking down a shot, shaking off the burn just before he asked. "Oh is that so? Then what are you? For you to be at least 100 years old, it's the only thing that makes sense."

Her phone vibrated in her back pant pocket, like clockwork... She corked the nearly empty bottle on the bar, and began getting up from the stool. "See ya around, Damon." She whispered, as she leaned over, her powder pink lips not quite touching his ear. She gave it a little lick and headed for the door. She felt his gaze from behind her, but she couldn't look back. The more she felt Damon's presence, the more she was around him, the weaker she got. With each step she felt her knees buckle with need, she couldn't take him there in the bar. She had to force herself to walk away; this plan wouldn't allow her to coerce herself with someone of an enemy species.

She got in her Mustang and slammed the door shut; she cranked the ignition and pressed answer on the touch screen of her cellphone. "You're still at the school right?"

"No, Doll, my bones are so sore, I'm heading for the woods." The voice responded through the phone. She looked up through the windshield. Full Moon… Her skin flushed with heat. Sydney said, "Go near the falls, I'll be there soon, don't start with out me, Alice."

She powered the phone down; she glanced back and saw the dark figure of a man standing just outside her car. The haunting blue eyes watching her as he could hear everything she spoke. With the blink of an eye, Damon stood in front the driver's window, tapping on the glass. Her right foot filled heavy like lead as she peeled out of there. Smoking billowed away from the tires; the smell of burning rubber filled the street. Damon didn't even bother. He had her scent; he would find her wherever she went. There were many questions to be answered… but not before he got acquainted with her decadent body first.


	4. I Remember

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long update. I had kinda taken a break from writing. But this chapter's a little dirty so WARNING! lol Enjoy

**Song Inspiration:** "I Remember" - Deadmau5 & Kaskade

* * *

><p>-1870 A.D. -<p>

"Monsieur Damon, stop!" Sydney squeaked, giggling as the dark and handsome young man chased her down through the woods. She had been holding her green, ruffled skirt up so that she'd have more room to run away. She did her best to maintain her "human" speed. She wanted to allow him to think he was going to actually catch her. She could hear him pant as he picked up speed. Sydney grinned as she stopped in front the fallen tree branch just before the downward cascade of the hill. She turned to face the on-coming Damon, who grabbed her intending to stop himself. But the two went tumbling over the log and down the hill. She squealed as the two fell over and over one another. The tumble come to halt as they reluctantly reached their destination.

The reservoir just beyond the lock of woods south of the Salvatore home. "Why hello dear Sydney." He smiled as he hovered above her, propping his hands on either side of her. "Now I have had beautiful women fall for me before. But this definitely has to be a first." She smiled. His charm and his scent was intoxicating. Oddly enough he was right, she was beginning to fall for him, she was beginning to hate that he (a normal ordinary fellow) could read her so well. Sydney didn't want to seem so eager to oblige his advances. So as he brushed a small twig out of her hair, she pushed him off her and onto his back.

Damon chuckled as his back hit the grass. Sitting up and brushing grass of her blouse and skirt, she remarked, "Yet I'm certain that you bring every beautiful you meet down to the pond. Possibly using a similar tactics to get them beneath you."

"You have caught me, dear." He smirked, following suit and sitting up and propping his arms up on his knees, looking up at her as she stood and began to look out at the water. The wind gently brushing against her hair. For a silly attempt to make her swoon, this was a very good location. It was beautiful out there at sunset.

"This is quite impressive, monsieur." She exhaled. Damon stood to his feet and walked over behind her. Brushing her hair off of her shoulder, he whispered in her ear. "Not quite as impressive as you are , Miss Sydney." His fingers brushing against her cheeks as they began to flush pink on her tanned skin. "I hope you don't mind me. I wanted to bring you here so we could have some time alone. With our families occupying the house, there is absolutely no way I can have my way with you..."

It was very rare that Sydney let anyone breakthrough that personal barrier. But his breath against the nape of her neck was a small start at breaking it down. She bit her lip then sighed. Sydney turned toward Damon and said, "Hm. What makes you think that I want you to have your way with me?" Both hands on her cheeks, he places the smallest kiss on her full, succulent lips. Their sweet embrace would have been great if Sydney hadn't pulled away afterward. She shoved Damon away from her proclaiming, "Monsieur Salvatore, I am not that kind of lady!"

Damon frowned. He hadn't meant to offend her. "I'm sorry, Miss Sydney. I didn't mean to-" His words were broken off by the embrace of her lips. More forceful and definitely more passionate. Damon's firm, pouty lips made his kisses as irresistible as a an ultra rare steak. She pulled him down into her as they fell into the grass covered knoll. "I shouldn't be kissing you like this." She panted breaking the kiss. "My mama would have a fit if I were kissing anyone other than my husband."

His hands found themselves under her skirt and traveling up her thighs. "What mother doesn't know isn't going to hurt her now is it?" Damon began tugging her drawers down, he pulled off and tossed them somewhere in the reservoir. He pressed a thumb into her folds and began gently massaging her sensitive nub. She gasping for air, her moans were soon swallowed by his kiss. She wanted to maintain control but slowly found herself slipping and forgetting what role she was playing for now. Damon's long fingers soon wiggled their way inside her warm core and she began losing control of herself; her hips gyrating, Sydney was grinding on top of Damon's fingers. He closed his eyes briefly imagining her grinding herself on his cock.

He whimpered as he kissed the nape of her neck. Her sweet cries as he felt her began to climax were music to his ears. That came to a screeching halt as he realized he was now on his back, she was straddling him, and her hands on his chest pinning him down with an unbelievable amount of pressure. She leaned down to kiss him, this time her kiss was rather ravenous. "OW!" Damon yelped and began pushing her away. Sydney had lost control, she looked at him Damon wiped his now bloody mouth. _Oh my lord, I bit him. _She thought.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Monsieur." She panicked, "I must go. I will see you in the morning." Sydney crawled away from him and ran for the woods. She had to get away from Damon and from the Salvatore manor as quickly as she could. Damon ran after her, calling for her to come back, however Sydney had gotten a decent head start ahead of him. Passing tree after tree, she seemed to disappear. He stopped when he saw the cloth of her skirt followed by her blood stained blouse. He picked her clothes, very confused.

It was nearly midnight when Alice heard the pounding and scratching at the front door. She grabbed a lantern and headed downstairs. She opened the door and come face to face with a pair of huge, haunting blue eyes. It was a wolf standing on it's hind legs. With it's jet black fur, it let itself inside the home and headed straight upstairs. Alice closed the door behind it, a bit of a scowl on her face. The wolf ran into one of the bedroom, Alice heard it kick the door shut. Immediately after there was a muffled howl followed by a louder muffled moan.

Alice walked to the bottom of the stairs and called out to her. "Sydney, honey?" The door opened up and out walked a naked Sydney, wrapped in a white bed sheet, blood dripping out the side of her mouth. She stood before the top of the staircase and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Alice asked, arms crossed.

Sydney frustrated by the events leading up to this moment, shook her head. "There's a body back behind the house." Alice growled. "What in god's name happened this time?!" Sydney ignoring Alice's obvious displeasure in her actions. She headed straight for the wine cabinet and grabbed the first bottle she could see. Popping the cork with her teeth, she began guzzling down the tangy nectar. "I need Joseph and Levi to take care of it for me. I've had a long night." She snorted nonchalantly. Alice was disgusted with her general disregard for any of her actions.

"I can't believe you, Sydney. This is makes the third body this month. The full moon is not for another week. The town is starting to notice. three people don't just vanish in four weeks time." Sydney sat down on the chaise that sat to the right of wine cabinet. She shook her head.

"Does it look like I give a damn about these wretched people disappearing? Half of them deserve what they have gotten. Unfortunately for this one, he made the mistake of being at the wrong place at the wrong time when he watched me shift." She spat, guzzling down more wine.

Alice paced back and forth. "I get it, you had to get rid of the guy without raising suspicion. But it's a little ironic that the same reason you killed that man is cause the same unwanted attention that we don't need? You have to calm your-"

Sydney cut her off, "I pounced on Damon Salvatore... bit him actually." Alice did a double take. She was about to have a fit when Sydney cut her off again and responded with, "Before you begin to lecture me on what a dunce I have been, it was an accident. We were being more intimate than I had planned. He put his hand up my dress and lost all control of myself. I really like him. I enjoy his company. I truly believe he could be my mate, but I scare myself around him..."

"You are afraid you'll hurt him." Alice said, placing her hand on Sydney's cheek, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes.

Sydney's voice cracked, "I'm afraid I'll kill him..."

-2011 A.D.-

The sun shined on her tanned cheeks, waking her. Sydney's dark blue eyes opened to welcome in the sunlight. Completely nude, she began to stand and take in all it's beauty as it shone through the treetops. She heard a rustle of pine needles and leaves beneath her caught her attention. She looked down to see bundle of red hair and bare peachy skin stretching out next to ripped up bear carcass.

It was like this on every full moon. They couldn't control their shifting any more than modern day wolves. However the next morning was so relaxing, almost euphoric. A full belly and hours of running through the woods was all a bitch needed to make herself feel better. Bloody smiles were exchanged between the two. The silence broken when Alice asked, "You think people gonna believe that bear died of natural causes?" They laughed.

"I'm just glad there weren't any people out here." Sydney said as the began tossing what was left of the carcass over a nearby cliff. Alice, following suit and throwing the remains over, nodded in agreement. "So I spoke with Arlene after I left the school. She said she can't wait for us to move in with her. She can't wait to hang out like back in the good old days. "

Sydney chuckled, "Oh back during my 25th stint in a college senior. That crazy old slut."

"Well technically, you're the old one. She's just the slut." Sydney cocked an eyebrow at her before Alice laughed, "What? I'm sure the thousand year age difference kind of got you there by default." Sydney growled at her as Alice let out a small chuckle.

"Whatever. We have a place to stay now. Let's get there before anyone comes out here and finds two naked weirdos chucking animal parts into a bottomless abyss." Sydney stated tossing off the the last bear foot. Alice nodded and the two raced back to the Shelby. Sydney was dying to get the blood and bits out of her hair.


End file.
